Auszug aus der Kindheit eines Königs
by Rovainia
Summary: In dieser ff geht es, wie der Name schon sagt, um die Kindheit von Thorin Eichenschild. Ich versuche, einen Einblick in seine frühsten Jahre zu geben und beleuchte auch seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater Thráin und seinem Großvater Thrór.


**A/N: **Während des Rückblickes in die Kindheit ist Thorin um die zehn Jahre alt, Frerin ungefähr fünf.

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der vorkommenden Personen oder Orte gehören mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser ff und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

* * *

**Auszug aus der Kindheit eines Königs**  
_  
__Thorin blickte auf, als sich die schwere Tür zu seinem schlichten Arbeitszimmer in der Zwergenfeste in den Ered Luin öffnete. Balin und Dwalin traten ein, beide mit sehr ernster Miene, Dwalin schien sich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen.__  
__„Wo ist mein Vater?", fragte Thorin und runzelte die Stirn, schon längst hätte Nachricht von Thráin eintreffen sollen.__  
__„Wir verloren ihn am Rande des Düsterwaldes", Balin blickte ihn mit stummer Trauer in den Augen an.__  
__„Verloren?", Thorins blaue Augen wurden schmal, „wie kann der König verloren gehen?"__  
__„Du weißt, wie dein Vater war. Meiner Meinung nach trieb der Ring ihn in den Wahnsinn, düsterer Worte waren es, die über seine Lippen kamen und der Wahnsinn, der in seinen Augen flackerte." __  
__Dwalin brummte zustimmend, schien seinen Bruder in Schutz nehmen zu wollen. __  
__„Er verließ uns aus freiem Willen." __  
__Keine Frage, eine Feststellung, die Thorin aussprach. Er wusste, dass Thráins vom Hunger nach Gold und Macht getriebener Verstand seinem Vater kein gutes Ende bescheren würde. Trotz all der Vorwürfe und der Last, die auf Thorin lasteten als er all die Pflichten seines Vaters übernehmen musste versetze ihn der Gedanke, dass Thráin auch ihn ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes verlassen hatte, einen schmerzhaften Stich. War er seinem Vater derart gleichgültig geworden? __  
_

Lachend rannte Frerin los, seine kleinen Beine flogen beinahe über den harten Steinboden, die schwarzen Locken wurden vom Fahrtwind zerzaust und um ein Haar wäre er zu schnell um die nächste Gangbiegung gewischt.  
„Falle nicht herunter!", Thorin eilte seinem kleinen Bruder nach, hatte dem Jüngeren einen Vorsprung gelassen, „Vater wäre nicht glücklich wenn du einige Treppen tief in die Dunkelheit fielest!"  
Doch Frerin kicherte nur und stürmte die nächste Treppe hinab. Der Erebor vermochte ein wahres Labyrinth zu sein, die beiden Prinzensöhne kannten sich jedoch zu gut aus, als dass sie in den zahllosen Gängen und Korridoren, auf den Treppen und Brücken verloren gehen könnten.

Frerin huschte um die nächste Ecke und kurz darauf hörte Thorin einen dumpfen Schlag, gefolgt von einem leisen Aufschluchzen. Seufzend beschleunigte er seine Schritte und fand seinen Bruder weinend und mit aufgeschlagenem Knie.  
„Keine Tränen, Frerin", Thorin half ihm wieder auf die Beine, „der Schmerz lässt bald nach und die Wunde wird rasch heilen, du wirst sehen." Er wuschelte dem Zwergling durch den Haarschopf. Frerin versuchte den Worten seines großen Bruders nachzukommen, konnte die Tränen, die nun immerhin stumm über seine Wangen liefen, nicht aufhalten.  
„Na komm, Vater wird nach uns suchen lassen wenn wir nicht zeitig in unseren Kammern liegen", Thorin streckte die Hand aus und ergriff die kleinen Finger Frerins.

Die zerrissene Hose und das mit Blut verkrustete Knie ließen sich nicht verstecken, Thráin seufzte, als ihm seine beiden Söhne unter die Augen traten.  
„Frerin, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du auf deinen Bruder hören sollst wenn er dir sagt, du sollest in den Gängen nicht umhertollen", seine Miene war streng und Frerin traten erneut die Tränen in die großen, blauen Augen.  
„Sei nicht böse mit ihm, es war meine Schuld", Thorin reckte das Kinn, „ich habe ihn beinahe dazu ermutigt. Wenn es eine Strafe gibt, so soll sie mich treffen."  
Der König betrachtete seinen Ältesten eingehend.  
„Meine Söhne zu strafen weil sie Kind waren, wer wäre ich denn, läge dies in meinem Metier."  
Er richtete sich an Frerin.  
„Siehe diese Gelegenheit als eine Lektion, die dir das Leben erneut erteilen wird bist du nicht achtsam", Thráin beugte sich etwas zu dem kleinen Zwerg hinab, „zu viel Hast und Eile führen zu Schmerz und Leid, handelst du zu übereilt. Wähle deine Entscheidungen sorgsam und urteile stets mit Klugheit", ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge, „und nun lauf, deine Mutter wartet mit dem Abendessen."  
Frerin eilte davon, glücklich, keine wahre Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen.

„Thorin", Thráins Stimmklang nahm einen ernsteren Ton an, „du bleibst."  
Aufrecht stand Thorin seinem Vater gegenüber, mit wachsamen Augen blickte er zum Kronprinz auf.  
„Du wirst Frerin nicht immer schützen können", die Milde, die Thráin bei Frerin hatte walten lassen, verschwand aus seinen Augen, „du bist mein Thronfolger, wirst dich in deinen späteren Jahren den Geschicken des Volkes, und nicht den deines Bruders annehmen müssen."  
„Ich verstehe, Vater."  
Thorin gab sich alle Mühe seine Enttäuschung nicht in seinem Mienenspiel zu zeigen, stets war Thráin liebevoll zu Frerin, er selbst erfuhr durch seinen Vater nur selten wärmende und bestärkende Worte.

„Tust du das?", Thráin hob eine Augenbraue, „du bist mein Erbe. Nach Thrór und mir der nächste König aus Durins Linie. Unser Blut zeugt von Ehre, Tapferkeit und Reichtum. Bringe keine Schande über uns und erweise dich als würdiger Nachfolger dieses großen Namens."  
Was immer es benötigen würde, seinen Vater zufrieden zu stellen und irgendwann Worte des Lobes und der Anerkennung von ihm zu erlangen.  
„Was auch immer Ihr wünscht."  
Bitterkeit zeichnete seine Worte, in seinen jungen Jahren lastete bereits eine so hohe Erwartung auf ihm.

Völlig anders sein Großvater Thrór, er hatte stets ein offnes Ohr für die Sorgen seines Enkels, half ihm wo immer es ging, lehrte ihn mit Geduld und Ruhe anstelle von Härte und Disziplin. In Thorins Augen würde sein Vater niemals ein so großer König werden können, wie Thrór es war, jeder Gedanke an das Ableben seines Großvaters zerriss ihm schier das Herz in der Brust.

„Belassen wir es für heute dabei", Thráin machte Anstalten, sein gewaltiges und prachtvolles Arbeitszimmer zu verlassen.  
„Nimm auch du das Nachtmahl ein. Morgen findest du dich zur gewohnten Zeit in der Kammer des Königs ein, achte auf die Zeit und lasse deinen Großvater nicht warten."  
Thorin nickte artig, sein Vater wusste nicht, wie sehr er die Zeit genoss, die er an Thrórs Seite verbrachte, mit ihm zusammen die alten Geschichten und Legenden studierte, das Lesen und Schreiben der komplizierten Zwergenrunen übte und ab und an, wenn Thráin nicht in der Nähe war, erzählte Thrór ihm von alten Zeiten.  
Mit Spannung hing Thorin gebannt an seinen Lippen, lauschte aufmerksam jedem Wort seines Großvaters und versank nur allzu häufig in dessen Gesichten.

Von Vorfreude erfüllt machte auch er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Mutter, Thráin hatte stets einige Amtsgeschäfte zu regeln und so würde das Nachtmahl einen friedvollen Verlauf nehmen.  
Manchmal, dachte Thorin, war es gar nicht so schlecht ein Zwergenprinz zu sein. Was die Zukunft brachte, das vermochte er nicht zu sagen, mit ein bisschen Glück würde auch er eines Tages einige spannende Geschichten voller Abenteuer und Gefahren zum Besten geben können. So, wie Thrór es konnte.

**Ende**


End file.
